


Christmas Surprise

by ardentaislinn



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3264077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardentaislinn/pseuds/ardentaislinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy and Daniel crack a difficult case on Christmas Eve and decide to celebrate at the office Christmas party, but it doesn't quite go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Surprise

No one had thought they would solve the case by Christmas Eve, if at all. The entire thing was a complicated mess that no other agent had wanted to deal with. Hence, it arrived on Daniel and Peggy’s desks one week before Christmas.

It was, of course, expected that they would forgo attending the annual Christmas Eve staff party if they hadn’t finished the case. For, as Thompson so _kindly_ pointed out, it wouldn’t look good if they celebrated while bad guys were still out there uncaught.

So, when Peggy and Daniel returned to the office victorious at 7pm on Christmas Eve with the culprit in handcuffs, they received far more glares than congratulations. Not that they had expected anything different, of course. But no matter the other agent’s personal opinions, Peggy had thought they would at least be professional about another scumbag off the streets. No such luck.

She and Daniel celebrated anyway, screw the condescending bastards to hell.

They drank the Chief’s good booze and told increasingly outrageous stories about the arrest, enjoying themselves immensely. It was made all the better by the fact that their presence and gloating happiness made everyone else extremely uncomfortable.

The alcohol flowed freely, and the atmosphere in the room mellowed as the hours wore on.

And then, suddenly, it was midnight. Peggy and Daniel had stumbled into the Chief’s office to further raid his stash of alcohol. They were leaning on a desk next to each other, taking turns swigging from the bottle and watching Thompson and some of the agents posturing over something ridiculous through a gap in the blind. Peggy felt herself unconsciously sway into Daniel’s side, drawn by the intimacy of the enclosed space.

A cheer went up as the clock ticked over, and in the excitement, Peggy turned to Daniel, intending to laugh about something that she suddenly couldn’t remember as she was caught by the soft look in his eyes. He blinked and tried to look away immediately, clearly chagrined.

But Peggy was happy. She wanted to celebrate. And who better to do that with than her handsome friend with whom she had cracked the case?

So, she reached up and held his face between her hands, forcing him to look at her. Then, she planted a very deliberate kiss on his lips. He froze for a split second before responding with more enthusiasm than she had anticipated. Both his hands came up to press against her back, pulling her closer. His lips were insistent against hers, coaxing and teasing until she opened her mouth and their tongues touched.

The random thought flittered across her mind that she had never expected Daniel to be _quite_ such a good kisser, even in all the previous times she had imagined it. Then the thought was gone, and she was fully focused on him. The feel of his hair beneath her fingers, the press of his hard chest against her own, sensation of his lips moving against hers.

Until the door swung open and all the chattering from outside suddenly stopped. Peggy realised that in the heat of the moment she had forgotten all about the other attendees of the party. She stilled, as did Daniel, and then the two of them pulled away from each other at the same moment.

“Right. I think that’s enough whiskey for this evening. I should probably get going,” she said to everyone and no one in particular.

She leaned over to whisper something in Daniel’s ear, but she was fairly certain he didn’t hear, given the look of frozen surprise still upon his face.

She stood, making to leave, when one of the male voices stopped her. “How about us, Carter? Don’t we get a kiss?”

She rolled her eyes. “No,” she said simply, then brushed past the crowd and strode off with as much dignity as she could muster.

Ten minutes later she was sitting in her car going over the events in her mind. Just how much of a mistake had that been? Well, it was a fantastic kiss, so she couldn’t find it in herself to regret that part. But letting her colleagues see? That would cause some very unpleasant repercussions down the line.

A knock at the window startled her out of her thoughts, and she looked up to see Daniel standing next to her car. She eased the door open and exited the car. The two of them just stared at each other for a long moment. Peggy tried to decipher the look on his face, but his back was to the nearest street light and the night was overcast.

“I wasn’t sure you’d come,” she said eventually.

“It took me a little while to slip away unnoticed,” he replied.

Again, they lapsed into silence, unsure where to start. “We should probably talk about what happened,” Daniel said eventually.

“We kissed.” The words sounded strange in the intimacy of darkness that surrounded them.

“Yes.”

Peggy stepped forward. “It was a good kiss.”

At that Daniel took a step toward her. “Yes,” he said with more heat.

Peggy moved even closer, so they were now only a hairsbreadth apart. “I’d like to do it again,” she said softly, her voice whispering through the quiet night.

“Yes,” Daniel murmured one final time before cupping her cheek and pulling her into a kiss.

After a moment, Peggy pulled back just enough to say, “Merry Christmas.”

“It is indeed,” he replied, before kissing her again.


End file.
